Jigglypuff/Dylanius9000's Version
Overview Moves Normals |damage=20 |prorate=98% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , , , , + , + , + , + , + , , |description=Jigglypuff quickly punches the opponent. Can be done twice in a row. |image= |image2= |caption=First hit |caption2=Second hit}} |damage=30 |prorate=95% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , , + , + , + , + , , |description=Jigglypuff extends his leg out and kicks the opponent while rotating. Has decent reach. |image= |caption=}} |damage=50 |prorate=90% |block= |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , + , + , , |description=Jigglypuff spins backwards and charges forwards, foot extended. During the startup, he can't be hit by most attacks outside of throws. |image= |caption=}} + |damage=20 |prorate=98% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , , , , + , + , + , + , + , , |description=Jigglypuff quickly kicks outwards while crouching. |image= |caption=}} + |damage=30 |prorate=95% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , , + , + , + , + , , |description=Jigglypuff sweeps his leg under the opponent's feet. |image= |caption=}} + |damage=50 |prorate=90% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , + , + , , |description=Jigglypuff thrusts his foot forward, moving slightly. |image= |caption=}} |damage=20 |prorate=98% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , , , + , , |description=Jigglypuff swipes the area in front of him. |image= |caption=}} |damage=30 (third frame) 20 (fourth frame) |prorate=95% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , , + , , |properties= |description=Jigglypuff delivers a quick kick forwards. The hitbox stays on him until he lands, and there is an additional one behind him that can be used for crossups. |image= |caption=}} |damage=50 (fifth frame) 38 (sixth frame) |prorate=90% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , + , , |description=Jigglypuff thrusts both of his feet forwards. |image= |caption=}} |damage=50 |prorate=90% |block= |requirements= |cancel= , , |properties= |description=Jigglypuff swings his head forwards, knocking the opponent into the air. |image= |caption=}} + |damage=50 |prorate=90% |block= |requirements= |cancel= |properties= |description=Jigglypuff extends his legs out to the sides, tripping the opponent. |image= |caption=}} |damage=50 |prorate=98% x 4 (Initially) 95% (Last hit) |block= |requirements= |cancel= |properties= |description=Jigglypuff spins around like a drill. The fifth hit causes the opponent to be sent flying down to the ground. |image= |caption=}} Command Attacks |prorate=N/A |block=''N/A'' |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , , + , + , + , + , , |description= |image= |caption=}} |damage=50 |prorate=90% |block= |requirements=Can only be used while running. |cancel= |properties= |description=Jigglypuff leaps forwards and headbutts the opponent. |image= |caption=}} |prorate=N/A |block=''N/A'' |requirements= |notes= |cancel= |description= |image= |caption=}} + + |prorate=N/A |block=''N/A'' |requirements= |notes= Nullifies Chip Damage Breaks after a set amount of time or after guarding too many hits. |cancel= |description=Puts up a defensive bubble that blocks all damage. Be careful, however, since if it pops, Jigglypuff is sent flying off the screen. |image= |caption=}} + or + + |damage=90 |block= |requirements= |notes= |cancel= |description=Jigglypuff grabs the opponent and spins around, sending them straight upward. Directional input changes whether they land in front of or behind him when he stops. |image= |image2= |caption=Hitbox |caption2=Throwing the opponent}} + |damage=60 |prorate=90% |block= |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , |description=Jigglypuff delivers a powerful punch. Grounded opponents are pushed backwards and left vulnerable. |image= |image2= |caption=On the ground |caption2=In the air}} Specials |damage=15 |prorate=90% per hit |block= (on ground), (In air) |requirements= |notes= Mashable. Use to move upwards while in the air. |cancel= |description=Jigglypuff rapidly punches forwards. Horizontal velocity depends on the button pressed, and the move time can be extended by rapidly tapping the punch buttons. |image= |image2= |caption= Version |caption2=All other versions}} |damage=10 |prorate=95% x 8 |block= |requirements= |notes= and versions: version: Forwards version: Diagonal version: Upwards |cancel= |description=Two blue orbs appear on the tips of Jigglypuff's arms as he leaps forwards and spins like a top. The direction he moves in depends on the button. |image= |caption=}} |damage=100 ( version) 110 ( version) 60/70 ( version) |prorate=90% |block= |requirements= |notes= version: Crossup on 2nd hit. |cancel= |description= Jigglypuff charges forwards rolling like a ball. Distance depends on the button pressed. Is extremely unsafe on block. |image= |caption=}} |damage=200 (initial hit), 1 (over time) |prorate=100% |block= |requirements= |cancel= |properties= |description=Jigglypuff takes a well-deserved nap. Sends unlucky opponents sky-high upon contact. |caption=}} |damage=80 |prorate=100% |block= (When used normally) (When comboed into) |requirements=Must not have copied a move. |notes= Replaces Mimic with a copied move if the opponent is registered as copyable. |cancel= |description=Jigglypuff flies forwards and attempts to grab the opponent in midair. Upon contact, he copies one of their special moves before throwing them towards the ground. Only copies a move from specific characters listed in the files. |image= |image2= |caption=Hitbox |caption2=Throwing the opponent}} Supers |damage=20 (normally) 50 (when mashed) 200 (final hit) |prorate=90% per hit |block= (on ground), (In air) |requirements=1000 power. |notes= Mashable. Use to move upwards while in the air. |cancel= |description=Jigglypuff, in a fit of rage, charges forwards slapping the opponent repeatedly. Damage output is increased by rapidly tapping the punch buttons. |image= |image2= |caption=Startup |caption2=Final hit}} |damage=260 |prorate=90% |block= |requirements=1000 power. |notes= |cancel= |description=Jigglypuff inflates himself to more than twice his size, knocking foes sky-high. Has an incredibly fast startup, but he is left vulnerable once he returns to normal. |image= |caption=}} |damage=20 |prorate=90% x 10 |block= |requirements=1000 power. |notes= |cancel= |description=Jigglypuff yells at the top of his lungs, producing musical notes that damage the opponent. |image= |caption= |image2= |caption2=Hitbox}} |damage=40 |prorate=90% x 10 |block= |requirements=1000 power. Can only be used during Echoed Voice (One). |notes= |cancel= |description=Jigglypuff puts on headset and yells into the microphone. |image= |caption= |image2= |caption2=Hitbox}} |damage=50/60 |prorate=90% x 10 |block= |requirements=1000 power. Can only be used during Echoed Voice (Two). |notes= |cancel= |description=Jigglypuff grabs a mic stand out of nowhere and hops forwards, spinning once before screaming loudly. |image= |caption= |image2= |caption2=Hitbox}} Category:Character VersionsCategory:Rushdown CharactersCategory:Four Button CharactersCategory:Characters with Life Values of 700 to 799